defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
F-117 Nighthawk Stealth
thumb|180px Algemeen De F-117 Nighthawk was de eerste Amerikaanse lichte bommenwerper met stealth-eigenschappen. Het toestel is bijna onzichtbaar op de radar en kan daardoor vrijwel ongestoord over vijandelijk grondgebied vliegen waar hij met lasergeleide bommen gronddoelen kan aanvallen. Het hoekige zwarte toestel was dankzij het speciale ontwerp en een speciale coating moeilijk traceerbaar voor radarsystemen. In het begin ontstond verwarring over de taak van het toestel omdat het door de toegekende typeletter F in de pers bekend werd als ‘Stealthfighter’; de onbewapende F-117 is echter geen jager maar een lichte precisiebommenwerper. Waarom men er geen B-117 van heeft gemaakt was niet duidelijk. Later verklaarde de Ben Rich van Lockheed dat de USAF alleen de beste Fighter piloten in de F-117 wilden hebben en dat Fighter piloten absoluut niet in een B (bomber) of A (attack) vliegtuig wilden vliegen. Met de F aanduiding konden ze overgehaald worden. Vanwege zijn moeilijke bestuurbaarheid kreeg het toestel heeft de bijnamen Frisbee en Wobblin’Gobblin. Overeenkomstig zijn naam werd het toestel alleen voor nachtacties ingezet. De Nighthawks hebben 26 jaar dienst gedaan en waren gelegerd op de vliegbasis ''Holloman'' in New Mexico. De USAF is echter al begonnen met de uitfasering van deze toestellen. Verwacht wordt dat de Nighthawks in de periode 2009 geheel zijn vervangen door de nog effectievere F-22 Raptor. Geschiedenis De F-117A werd in 1975 in het geheim ontwikkeld voor de Amerikaanse luchtmacht. Dit gebeurde in Californië door de fabrikant Lockheed de afdeling die het ontwikkelde was de "Skunk Works". Het stond bekend als het Have Blue en het Senior Trend -project. Dit toestel is onder leiding van Ben Rich van Kelly Johnsson ontwikkeld. Het is gebaseerd op de kennis van een Russische professor, die een formule had bepaald waarbij het raderprofiel berekend kon worden. Dit kon alleen 2 dimensioneel (computers waren hiervoor in die tijd nog niet geschikt). Het toestel was uitermate onstabiel en werd via "fly by wire" gevlogen. De boordcomputers berekenden of de gewenste manoeuvre kon en voerden deze dan uit. In 1981 maakte een prototype, met iets kleinere afmetingen dan de F-117A en bekend als Have Blue, op de Tonopah testrange zijn eerste vlucht. In 1982 werden de eerste operationele F-117A toestellen afgeleverd. De laatste van de 59 geproduceerde toestellen volgde in 1992. Inzet De eerste operationele inzet van de Nighthawk was in Panama tijdens Operatie Just Cause. Het toestel werd tevens zeer succesvol ingezet in operatie Desert Storm in de Golfoorlog van 1991 en in de operatie Iraqi Freedom in de Irakoorlog. Nighthawks schakelden middels lasergeleide bommen aan het begin van de Golfoorlog bijna de gehele Irakese Command & Control structuur uit. In de eerste 24 uur van de oorlog werd al bijna 43% van de commando en communicatiebunkers uitgeschakeld en de rest volgde binnen enkele dagen. Dit gaf de coalitiemacht een groot tactisch voordeel omdat de Iraakse leiders hun eenheden geen rechtstreekse bevelen meer konden geven. F-117’s vlogen meer dan 1300 missies en maakten 6905 vlieguren. Tijdens de missies hebben de piloten meer dan 2000 ton aan precisiemunitie afgeworpen waarvan meer dan 80% de doelen uitschakelde. Tijdens operatie Allied Force ging in maart 1999 de 82-0806 verloren. Het toestel werd neergeschoten met een SA-3 'Goa'-raket van de 3de Batterij (250e Raketbrigade) van het voormalige federale Joegoslavische leger. De eenheid, bestaande uit lanceerinrichtingen met elk vier SA-3 raketten, stond onder bevel van kolonel Dani Zoltan. De eenheid was vaak mobiel en communicatie vond plaats via de telefoon. Door berichtgeving van sympathisanten in Italië die de aantallen opgestegen toestellen doorgaven, was Zoltan op de hoogte van de komst van de vijand. Ook maakten de Amerikanen de cruciale fout voor zowel de heen als de terugvlucht dezelfde route te volgen! Door een goede radaropstelling op de route hoefde de radar maar zeer kort ingeschakeld te worden om een goede ‘lock’ op de toestellen te krijgen en kon de batterij de F-117 op 13 km afstand uitschakelen. Strategypage, 'How to take down an F-117' (21-11-2005). De Nighthawk stortte neer in de buurt van de plaats Budjanovici in een veld. De vlieger werd enkele dagen daarna door eigen troepen gered. Vermoedelijk werd een andere Nighthawk beschadigd op een basis in Kroatië aan de grond gezet. Toekomst Toekomst heeft het succesvol toegepaste toestel niet meer. Aan het operationele leven van de F-117A Nighthawk kwam op 11 maart 2008 een eind toen met een ceremonie op de Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton officieel door de USAF werd uitgefaseerd. De USAF besloot tot uit dienst stelling van de Nighthawks om geld vrij te maken voor het moderniseren. De F-117’s worden vervangen door de Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, die eveneens van Stealth-technologie is voorzien. Varianten *YF-117: prototype *F-117A: basisversie *F-117B: voorgestelde update voor A *F-117N: voorgestelde marine versie *F-117X: voorgestelde exportversie voor Groot-Brittannië Video Introductie vhyjGiHks1g Specificaties *Naam= Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk *Plaatje=LOCKHEED_F-117A_NIGHT_HAWK.png *Rol= Lichte bommenwerper *Varianten=Have Blue (XST) (2),YF-117A Prototype (5),F-117A (59) *Bemanning= 1 *Prijs = $ 45.000.000 in 1983 *Eerstevlucht= 18 juni 1981 *Aantalgebouwd=59 *Gebruik=USAF (1983-2008) *Lengte= 20,08 *Hoogte= 3,78 *Spanwijdte= 13,20 *Vleugeloppervlak= 73 *Leeggewicht= 13381 Startgewicht= 23814 *Motor= 2× General Electric F404-F1D2 turbofans *Stuwkracht= 2× 48 *Topsnelheid= 1040 *Bereik= 2100 *Bommen= GBU-10 Paveway II of GBU-27 LGB of BLU-109 LGB of AGM-154 JSOW category:Gevechtsvliegtuigen